Fruit Salad
by KrystyWroth
Summary: One shot. My first and probably only attempt at a dialogue only fic. Just a little conversation between Ginny and Hermione about Fruit Salad. Not quite what you think. :


**Fruit Salad**

**HG/DM Rated M.**

**One shot.**

**Just something I thought of one night. **

**Please excuse me, it's my very first attempt at a dialogue only fic.**

* * *

"Hermione! Come in! Are you ok? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"It's Draco. We had a fight and…"

"Did he hurt you, Hermione? I have no problem beating up the Head Boy."

"No Ginny, it's alright. We just had a fight, that's all."

"Yeah, but he made you cry."

"Really Ginny, it's ok. It's not the first time, and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"What do you see in him anyway? He's such a prat."

"Yes he is. He's also rude, arrogant, stubborn and obnoxious."

"And you think these are redeemable qualities?"

"No, but he's also generous and considerate. He has wonderful manners, he works hard for what he wants, he's loyal and he's a great listener."

"Really?"

"And we have the most intellectual conversations. And he's a neat freak."

"I wouldn't think so looking at him."

"He's also fantastic in bed."

"Hermione Jane!"

"Ginny, please. You sound like my mother!"

"And you sound like Pansy Parkinson."

"I've heard some rumours about him."

"About Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Really. I'd like to hear them, if you don't mind. Ginny, are you blushing?"

"Um… I heard that he has a trapeze bar in his bedroom, and mirrors on the ceiling."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! Now who sounds like Pansy?"

"Well, you did ask."

"Yeah, you're right, I did ask. I'm sorry. Well, the trapeze bar is false."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"The mirrors are true."

"Are they really? I've wondered about them. I've thought about asking Harry if he'd consider trying something like that."

"At first I thought it was really weird, now I love the mirrors. Especially when he's got me tied up spread-eagle and I watch myself trying to get free."

"You've let Draco Malfoy tie you up? I wouldn't think that someone like you would be into that, Hermione."

"Why, because I'm such a goody-goody? I wasn't at first, but Draco has opened me up to more than one new thing."

"Like what?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you be this talkative about sex, Ginny."

"I'd just like to hear what other people do. And besides, I want to know if the rumours about Draco are all true."

"Well, I love getting spanked. He's got this whip, it's called a cat-o'-nine tails. He wears these really tight leather pants around the room, and makes me bend over on all fours and he spanks me until I'm begging. Then we screw each other's brains out."

"Draco in leather pants? Is there any way you could take a picture of that?"

"Ginny, you just hush or I'll tell Harry. Let's see… then there was one night that we sat down and read the 'Kama Sutra' from cover to cover. Gave us some great ideas for positions."

"I've heard about it. But it's in the restricted section. How did you two…"

"Draco's father has a copy. He borrowed it."

"…"

"Don't you give me that look, Ginny. If I let you borrow that book, you and Harry would never leave your room."

"It was just an idea."

"What else did he introduce you to?"

"Before Draco, my previous experience was with your brother, and no offense to him, but it was always awkward and clumsy. No foreplay at all, ever. Draco insists on foreplay and a lot of it."

"So you give him head?"

"I love to give him head. He says I'm really good at it, and I love the reaction I get from him too."

"I like giving head to Harry, but I don't think I'm very good at it."

"Bananas."

"Bananas?"

"Yea. Practice makes perfect."

"Ok, now I understand."

"So does Draco go down on you?"

"Does Draco Malfoy eat pussy? It's more than that."

"Well, does he, or doesn't he?"

"Ginny, you know what a cherry looks like."

"Sure."

"Well, you know how cherries have stems?"

"Yea."

"Well, let's just say that Draco can tie them in a knot."

"Ok."

"With his tongue."

"With his tongue."

"Right."

"Woah."

"Exactly."

"Well that answers a question I've always had."

"What's that?"

"Why there's always a bowl of cherries in your room."

"You never told me what the fight was about."

"Fight? Oh, the reason why I'm here. It's stupid, really."

"Really? What's it about?"

"He doesn't want to go to the Yule Ball."

"That's it? That's what you're fighting about?"

"I told you it was stupid."

"But it made you so upset."

"I know it did but… Is that someone at the door?"

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I hate fighting with you. Let's go to the dance, ok? Just you and me?"

"I'd like that."

"How'd you like to come back to my quarters for a while? I uh… thought of a new game we could play with some pineapple rings."

"Sounds interesting. Just let me grab my bag quick."

"Hermione, you knew he'd give in, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. He always does."

"Cherries stems or not, he's still a prat."

"You're right, he is. But the make up sex is always incredible."

~fin~

* * *

**Yeah, it's corny. I know. I just wanted to see if I could do it with nothing but dialogue. **


End file.
